Like A Phoenix From The Ashes
by DeBo81
Summary: When their world literally crumbles around them, will the members of the 12th Precinct be able to rise like a phoenix from the ashes? Note: Look for daily updates. This fic should be complete in a little over a week. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When their world literally crumbles around them, will the members of the 12th Precinct be able to rise like a phoenix from the ashes?**

**Rating: This fic is rated T for "mild course language."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Castle characters, or locations.**

**A/N: FYI... Please be aware of times and locations at each segment break, the story jumps around a bit, but is clearly marked!**

"Like a Phoenix From The Ashes"

By DeBo81

Chapter 1

Tuesday, April 30

The Ryan's Apartment

**3:45pm**

Jenny Ryan raced in the front door, tossed her purse on the floor, and veered directly to the bathroom, where she knelt in front of the toilet only seconds before her stomach emptied its contents. She had gone all day without getting sick, (for the first time in over a week) but the gyro her cabbie had been enjoying, taunted her nose until she went from hungry to queasy in seconds.

Once her stomach settled again, she wandered back to the living room to pick up her things, but first made a detour to the kitchen for a snack. After all, the joys of pregnancy often had her mutually sick and starving. Within several minutes, she plopped down onto the couch with pretzels and cheese, grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Between the crazy morning at work, her OB appointment, and her foot race to the bathroom, Jenny was ready to curl up with Judge Judy and People's Court for a couple hours.

She scanned through the channels looking for her shows, but when she found the right network, instead of seeing a sassy judge in her black gown, the screen flashed with the red and blue emergency lights of police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. "Breaking News" scrolled across the bottom of the screen, and the reporter pointed backward, down a smokey city street, toward a building that appeared to be reduced to a giant pile of rubble.

Jenny turned up the volume, as her adrenaline began to pump. As the wife of an NYPD officer, she couldn't help but wonder if her Kevin or anyone else she knew, was involved. It wouldn't be the first time that she watched the news and saw someone she cared about on the scene. But nothing could have prepared her for what she was really seeing.

Her entire body grew cold as her blood seemingly drained completely away. Hot tears filled her eyes while she scrambled for her phone. But the reporter's words never stopped echoing in her head. "Once again, if you're just tuning in... We are live at the scene of an explosion, where what remains of the NYPD's 12th Precinct, now lies smoldering."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

Manhattan bakery/coffee shop

**8:15 am**

Castle held out Beckett's coffee cup toward her, as he returned from the bakery's counter, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Kaaaaaaaaaate" he called in a sing-song way. "Earth to Beckett!"

"Hmmm?" she asked while taking the steamy drink.

"Everything OK? I know you haven't had your morning jolt of caffeine yet, but you're looking especially spacey this morning."

The couple left the small shop, side by side, and headed out to the busy New York sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm just preoccupied, I guess."

"The Webber case?"

"It must be. I've just had an odd, nervous feeling all morning. It's like I can feel that something's wrong. I don't know if I'm just missing something that's nagging at me or what. It's very weird."

"You think it's a little of the PTSD? The guy did take a long range bullet to the heart. Maybe that's affecting you more than you realize."

"But it wasn't from a sniper rifle." Kate took a long sip from her cup, and thought about the possibility "I don't know. I don't think so. But I guess it's possible."

Rick switched his cup to his left hand so that he could take her hand in his. "Maybe, ya know, if it doesn't go away in a little while, you might want to talk to your therapist. I know you've said it's been a while since you've had any panic attacks, but if that's whats happening, maybe you can work things out before they reach a breaking point."

Kate shrugged dismissively, but didn't tell him no. To be honest she'd thought about it already, but hadn't yet decided if she'd follow through. Right now she just wanted to get to work and see if maybe revisiting the evidence, or lack thereof, would clear anything up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

Alexis' Columbia dorm room

**3:25 pm**

Alexis Castle pulled her tennis shoes out from under her bed, and plopped down on the floor to put them on. With her afternoon history class cancelled, she planned to meet up with several friends to play volleyball in the student athletics center.

While looking for her filtered water bottle, her phone began to blare Fergie's "Glamorous".

"Hey Gram!" she answered sweetly.

"Alexis darling, where are you?"

The tone of Martha's voice captured the co-ed's full attention. "In my room. Why? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't really know details. But I'm on my way to come get you."

"Gram, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Is there something going on here on campus."

"No, no. Just please grab a jacket and meet me outside. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Alexis hurried to her laptop and opened her web browser while her grandmother spoke. Martha heard the familiar sounds over the phone though. "Please listen to me, stay off the computer. Don't turn on the news. I'll be there soon and we can talk then."

The teen ignored her grandmother's plea and pulled up a local news page. "Is it Dad? Did something happen? Did..."

But Martha never had a chance to answer. The girl's panicked gasp for air told her she'd found the headlines.

"Oh my god, the 12th!? Was he there!? Was he in there!?" Fear and tears choked her, making it almost impossible for her to get her questions out. Her head began to swim. She couldn't read the article. She couldn't look at the pictures. She just silently begged her grandmother to assure her that all was alright.

"I don't know. Jim Beckett called me when he heard. He's tried Beckett's phone but hasn't got an answer. And your dad's phone is going straight to voice mail." Before the girl could add anything, Martha rushed on, trying to give them both some hope. "That's no reason to assume that they're hurt though. Maybe they aren't there and have their phones off. Maybe they're helping others at the scene. Maybe their phones are just damaged or lost. We'll know more once we get down there. Jim is already on the way and promised to call me if he found out anything."

Alexis tried to be strong but hot tears ran down her face unchecked. "I'll, I'll meet y-you outside," she stuttered. As soon as she hung up, she typed out a rapid text: **DAD, TELL ME YOU'RE OK.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

The 12th Precinct Bullpen

**2:20 pm**

"OK, that was Lanie," Det. Beckett announced to the three men standing near her. "She's on her way to a scene uptown, but she's gonna stop by with some x-rays of our vic, that she says, quote/unquote will, 'Surprise the hell out of us'. But she didn't elaborate further. Ryan did you get anywhere with Webber's financials?"

"Yeah, no red flags there. Everything was in order and accounted for."

"Espo, how about you? Did you finally get a hold of his boss?"

"Nothing there either. Webber was a hard working, mild mannered, creature of habit. I've talked to his employers, his land lord, his neighbors, brother and even an ex; the worst thing I've heard about him is that he was afraid to take chances, and was almost anal about checking and double checking that everything was safe, regulated and orderly."

Castle perched on Kate's desk. "Any history of OCD or other psychological conditions?"

Kate shook her head, "None that we know of."

Just then, Gates stuck her head out of her office. "Beckett, I called in a favor and got you a meeting with McDaniel, but you gotta get there in the next twenty minutes. You're not going to get another chance at this, so make it good and see if you can tie him to Webber. If so, we may have a new lead."

"Yes Sir!" Kate stood and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and nodded at Castle who was already following suit. "You boys stay and see what Lanie has for us, then text me. And Javi, see if you can get more out of the insurance company. I feel like they're not giving me 100%."

"As you wish" the tough man answered with a slight bow.

Esposito went to his desk and picked up his phone. Kevin Ryan went to the white board and began updating the notes. And Castle and Beckett headed toward the elevator, their footsteps completely in sync.

"We still on for dinner tonight?" Rick asked as soon as the doors slid shut behind them.

"Yeah, I was thi..."

The elevator shook briefly at the same moment a muffled explosion sounded from somewhere below them.

Castle grabbed Kate who braced herself against the wall.

"What the hell?" He gasped. But before Kate could answer, the small space was plunged into total darkness.

Beckett never did answer him, she was too busy listening. A low rumble seemed to travel up from the ground below, until it become a deafening roar.

"Castle!" Kate screamed and groped in the darkness for her boyfriend, because suddenly they were both falling.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Hello guys! Glad to see that you're still reading. By this point, one of my betas was already threatening me for putting our favorite characters in such a perilous situation. And to be honest, I just laughed, cuz I love to get reactions!**

**The good news is that I've finished writing the entire fic (8 chapters) and am in the editing process. The better news is that I fully intend on posting EVERY DAY. So you should have the entire story in a little over a week, and not have to wait long between updates. See? I do care enough not to leave you in suspense for too long.**

**So, if you'd like to leave me a note, I would love to read it.**

**But otherwise, I'll see you again tomorrow!**

**Happy Reading, Debo81**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday, April 30

The 12th Precinct

**2:30 pm**

Dr. Lanie Parish, M.E., pulled her large navy work van into a space that was miraculously close to the station, grabbed the large manilla envelope of x-rays and headed toward the precinct's main doors.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Parish," desk sergeant Marvin Hanover greeted. "How may I help you today?"

She waved the envelope. "I'm headed up to Beckett and the boys. Might have something that could open their case."

"Well I'm sure they'd appreciate that. I hope it's exactly what they need!"

"You and me both, Marv!" Lanie turned toward the central elevators. "Have a good afternoon."

Sgt. Hanover, who was already busy helping Officer LT Scott with an uncooperative drunk, only nodded in reply.

Just after the doctor pushed the "up" button, a loud boom, accompanied by a brief yet violent tremor tore through the building.

For a split second, everyone froze, and then all hell broke loose.

Hanover, Scott and several other police officers began barking out orders to evacuate the building. People began yelling, crying and pushing as they headed for the front door. One elderly woman, wailed loudly that the terrorists were attacking New York again, but only wandered in circles until Lanie guided her toward the exit.

Right as the two women stepped out, the entire building began to shake again on its foundation. Masonry rained down on their heads as they pushed forward into the street. "Run as fast as you can!" Lanie shouted to the lady, who fortunately picked up her pace.

The whole street rumbled as if a train ran below their feet. The sounds of glass shattering punctuated the already deafening chaos. Dust began to descend like a fog as they continued to flee. People continued to pour out of the 12th and adjoining buildings, while gawkers from other nearby locations filed into the street to watch.

When Lanie and the woman she assisted, reached the end of the block, they turned in time to see the building they'd just been standing in, crumble in what looked like slow motion. Before the collapsing six-story building was eclipsed by the rushing cloud of ash and dust, Lanie saw at least two people jump from upper floor windows. It was in that moment that the realization that Javi, Kate and her other friends and coworkers were very likely still inside.

Numbness paralyzed her while she stood breathless. Her pulse, thudded in her ears. Her heart threatened to implode on itself much the way the former structure just had. But she just stood there with her mouth and eyes gaping wide.

The old woman who seemed to be equally shocked turned and asked, "Did that really just happen?"

The young doctor nodded slowly and blinked away the tears caused by both the dust and wrenching emotional pain of the situation.

After several seconds, cries for help, pleas for doctors nurses and paramedics broke through the dull haze of her mind. She was a doctor; she could help the trapped and injured. But what she feared, was that her experience with death would be used more that day than her experience with the living.

"Ma'am," Lanie said to the frail, shaking woman who clung to her arm, "I'm a doctor, I have to go help. Are you going to be all right?"

A gentleman who stood behind them gently shoved Dr. Parish toward the horrendous scene unfolding before them. "Go. I'll stay with her."

She didn't need to be told twice. Lanie pulled her collar up over her nose and ran directly toward the very real hell in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

The 12th Precinct's former bullpen

**2:40 pm**

It seemed like hours of falling, shaking and screaming had passed, not seconds. Javier Esposito coughed and sputtered, spitting plaster and lord knows what else, out of his mouth. He pawed at the space around him looking to find his bearings in the dark. Cold concrete lay under him at awkward angles. What felt like a large steel beam rested almost vertically in front. Above him and to his sides, wood and lighter metal pieces surrounded him like an igloo. After only minor investigating, he realized he must be under a desk, most likely his own.

Gingerly he tried stretching out his arms and moving his legs. There wasn't much space to maneuver, but everything seemed to be intact. Cuts and bruises certainly covered him, but everything seemed superficial, until something warm and sticky dripped into his left eye. Carefully, he ran his hand along his forehead. Nothing felt particularly painful, but it didn't take long to find the deep laceration running from the from of his hairline, back several inches through his scalp, ending just above his left ear.

"That's going to leave a scar," he muttered to himself.

Using his sleeve to wipe away the blood temporarily cleared the mess from his eyes, but almost immediately the flow returned. So he untucked his shirt, undid the bottom button and ripped several inches off the hem to use as gauze and a bandage. Once he felt that he'd done all he could, he called out into eery darkness.

"Is anybody out there!? Ryan! Ryan, where are you?"

His only answer was the almost constant sound of creaking and mini avalanches of debris. That wasn't right. When everything went down, Ryan was less than five feet away from him. He should be close. Not to mention the half dozen or so other people who were in and around the bullpen including, Gates, Karpowski, and Gino, one of the office clerks.

"Anybody out there!? It's Esposito, I'm stuck below a desk! Can anybody help!?"

Javi held his breath and listened for anything. Any sounds of rescue, any signs of life. Anything other than the sounds of brokenness all around him.

Nothing, except possibly the sound of sirens, but they seemed distant and could just be his imagination playing tricks on him.

He reached for his phone, but it was no longer in his pocket, and in the dark debris he wasn't able to find it.

Fear began to eat at him. What if no one else was alive? What if no one knew he was trapped? How long would this desk hold up what could be tons of rubble above his head?

"Stop it Javi. Be realistic," he coached himself aloud. "We were on the fifth floor, only the gym and locker rooms were above us. Chances are I'm still near the top of the pile. No doubt the city's finest are already here and working on search and rescue. That is.. if its safe enough for them to get in." His hands trembled and his head ached. He closed his eyes, but even then he was tortured with memories from his days in combat, holed up in the middle of nowhere, waiting, watching, not knowing if today was his last.

He needed to get out. He couldn't sit there any longer waiting for others to come to him. He turned his body so that his back was against the concrete and his feet were on the beam. He pushed with everything he had in him, but nothing significant budged. Only tiny pieces shifted down towards what used to be the floor.

He continued to push and strain from several angles, hoping to find a hole, but to no avail.

Winded, he rested a minute to rethink the strategy, and when he paused, he heard it. Somewhere not too far away, "My Girl" began to play. That was Kevin's ringtone for Jenny.

"Ryan, your phone! It's Jenny! You have to answer it. Don't let her down, Kevin! Answer your phone!"

Soon the music stopped, and Esposito slammed his fist against the interior wall of the desk. "Dammit!"

Silence began to blanket everything as things seemed to have settled. And that's when he heard it. It was faint, but somewhere beyond his cell of concrete, wood and steel, Javi heard his partner's painful whisper, "Javi, help."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who flooded my email yesterday with alerts, favorites, reviews and PMs. Wow! That big of a response was completely unexpected. Thank you, so very much. I don't write for recognition or feedback, I do it to give you a story I hope you enjoy. So to see that so many are already invested, really warms my heart. You are all fantastic!**

**Also thank you so much to Teel and Kat who have been beta-ing like mad women to help me get this out daily. You two are champions. I owe you both dessert! To those of you out there who are reading this, if you know Teelduo and Castlekat, make sure to tell them you appreciate their dedicated work. Without them, it could have been days between posts, and I don't think any of us would be happy about that! Plus they are the ones that push me to do my best every time. **

**OK, well look for another chapter tomorrow... we are already hard at work editing it for posting!**

**Until then, happy reading!**

**DeBo81**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tuesday, April 30

Outside Remy's Diner

**4:00 pm**

Jim Beckett moved steadily through the crowd until his belt was pressed against the police barricade, roughly two blocks south of the 12th.

"Sir, excuse me," he called to a young uniformed officer. "My name is Jim Beckett, my daughter, Detective Kate Beckett is an officer at the 12th; her partner is a man named Rick Castle. Can you tell me anything? Did everyone get out? Are they OK?"

The young man with ebony eyes, looked truly sorry when he shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Beckett. I don't know much at all. I don't know your daughter or her partner, and I haven't heard anything particular about survivors, except that they're getting more out all the time. I promise that if I do hear her name, though, I'll let you know."

Jim's shoulders sagged. He hadn't really expected to get much information, but he'd hoped. And right now, that was all he had.

With forced patience and straining calm, he stood where he was and watched everything unfolding before him. Emergency vehicles were still arriving and rescue crews raced toward the scene. Tents were being erected only a dozen yards or so in front of him as they set up and managed a triage center. News crews, reporters and photographers littered the area with their wires, trucks and equipment as they presented the world with sensational headlines from the tragedy.

The morbidly curious mixed with the truly concerned, whispering loudly among themselves, praying, reliving, and speculating about everything that had happened that afternoon. But Jim tuned it all out. He stayed as still as a statue and as focused as an eagle, waiting and watching for any sign of his baby girl.

He was so single minded in his concentrations that at first he took no notice of the bony hand on his shoulder. Only when he heard his name did he turn.

"Jim?" Martha asked before she could see his face.

"Martha, Alexis! You found me. I didn't know if you'd be able to track me down in this mob."

"We just tried to get as close as possible, we figured you would too." Martha answered gravely. "Have you heard anything? Do we know what happened?"

"Not really. I haven't seen or heard anything about either Katie or Rick. But I haven't been here long either."

"And have you heard exactly what happened? I've heard everything from gas main explosion to terrorists attack."

"My partner at the firm, who told me about this, said he'd been down here for a meeting somewhere, and they heard an explosion and went to the window. A minute or so later, the whole thing came down."

Alexis, who'd been quiet the entire time, turned abruptly and buried her face in her grandmother's shoulder.

Tentatively, Jim reached out and rested a hand on the young woman's arm. "Alexis, try not to think about the worst possibilities. If I know my daughter and your dad, they're probably fine and just busy helping others out."

The young red head nodded, but didn't lift her face, and Jim couldn't blame her. Right now he'd like a shoulder to cry on too. As if Martha Rogers could read his mind, she reached a hand out to him, both silently offering comfort and asking for it in return. They both knew the fears of a parent and could support each other better than anyone else at this time.

The three members of the make-shift family huddled close to each other in the crowd and continued to scan the street for their loved ones.

When a petite black woman raced from a triage tent to a nearby ambulance for supplies, Jim turned to Martha, "Did you see the woman in the purple blouse and gray pants just run to that ambulance? She looked familiar. I think that's Katie's friend, the medical examiner."

Martha shook her head no, but Alexis perked up, watching exactly where Mr. Beckett pointed. Sure enough, a second later, the woman reappeared.

Alexis broke away from her grandmother and stretched out over the barricade. "Dr. Parish! Dr. Lanie Parish!"

Jim watched as the woman in question, stopped and scanned the crowd. He knew the instant she spotted them too. Her entire body went momentarily rigid before she handed the supplies she was carrying to a medic and jogged toward them.

Lanie met them them with open arms and red puffy eyes.

"Dr. Parish have you seen my dad or Kate anywhere?"

The medical examiner dropped her arms slowly so she could take the teen's hands in her own. Then she made eye contact with each of them as she chose her words.

"I haven't seen them, yet. _But_," she emphasized, "People are still finding their way out. There's a lot of debris, and it just takes time to get past that, ya know? And all the injured are coming through triage, so when they show up, I'll be sure to see them."

"I can help you," Alexis offered eagerly.

"No Honey, not today. Under other circumstances, I wouldn't even be allowed to work here, I'm too close to the people inside. There's no way I can let you go back there.

Jim cleared his throat. He hated to ask the harder question, but he had to know. "I know you mentioned the injured. But what about...?"

Lanie tried to smile. "So far, I have not heard of any fatalities."

The group sighed almost as one.

"And if anyone can get themselves out of something like this, it would be Beckett and Castle. I'm sure that wherever they are, they're together and working hard to get themselves and anyone else around them out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

The 12th Precinct's Elevator

**2:45 pm**

"Castle?" Beckett moaned.

"Uhhh."

"Castle, wake up."

"Can't. Hurts," he grunted.

Kate, who was for the most part on top of Rick, shifted and tried to sit up. But immediately the pain radiated up and down both of her arms and deep into her chest. "Ow, Ow!" she cried before dropping back onto her boyfriend's chest.

Her obvious pain brought Rick to. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"I'm hurt too."

"Where?"

"My right shoulder, and my left wrist. I think they're broken."

Rick tried to shift into a sitting position, but between the pain of his own injuries and the perilous rocking of the elevator car, he was blinded by nausea and wretched violently off to the side.

"My leg," he gritted out when he was done. "It's bad."

"How bad?"

"Let's put it this way, I won't be taking you dancing any time soon."

Beckett pressed her bad wrist to her chest and rolled to her side. Castle put a hand to her back and helped her into a sitting position.

"Use your phone as a light. Let me see how bad your leg is."

Rick grunted and groaned as he shifted his weight to reach his pocket. It took some time but eventually he reached the device.

He groped at it in the dark, searching for the button that would activate the screen but nothing happened. Again and again he roamed over the small electronic device with the pads of his thumbs, but it never came on.

"Shit."

"What?" Kate asked.

"It's shattered. I can feel the cracks in the case. It's gone.

"Well then get mine. It's in my pocket."

Kate stretched out her body as much as she could so that Rick could wiggle his large fingers into her snug pockets.

"You know Kate," he chuckled ruefully, "I fantasized for years about getting into your pants in this elevator... but never like this."

"Really Castle? Jokes?_ Right now_?"

"I don't know about you but I could use a little humor _right now_." Finally he slid her phone from her jeans.

"At least I know you're not too injured then."

Suddenly the soft glow of her phone lit up the confined space. Kate almost immediately wished they'd stayed in the dark.

The elevator was no longer vertical, nor was it a cube. The entire car was tipped at a disturbing angle, the walls near the floor accordioned, and what was once the ceiling, was now a half-open frame of shattered ceiling tiles and hanging wires. But what was worse... was the look of Rick's right leg. His ankle was turned at an unnatural angle, and blood pooled from the cuff of his pants. When she craned her neck to see a little better, she was pretty sure she spotted the white of bone jutting out of his lower shin.

"Give me the good news, Doc," Castle stated grimly.

Kate looked him in the eyes and froze, unsure of exactly what to say.

"That good huh?

"We need to make a tourniquet for that leg, Rick. And I can't right now," she said, nodding down at her arms.

"Rick? Wow. I guess it must be pretty bad. Here, let me see how you're doing."

"Lets take care of you first."

"Nuh uh. I want to make sure you're OK."

She knew not to argue right now. If she wanted him to care for himself, she knew she had to let him care for her first. After slowly and painfully scooting up into a full sitting position, he shifted the phone's light to see her more clearly. Her face was bruised and scraped, her cheek had a small but deep looking cut, and her neck had an ugly green bruise creeping up from under the collar of her shirt. Gently he ran his fingers along her, searching for injuries. "I don't think your shoulder is broken, I think it's dislocated. I'm sure it hurts like hell, but I'm guessing it's an easy fix."

"What about my wrist?" she asked, watching as he moved the light to her other arm.

"Here let me help you with your jacket." Slowly and painfully, the couple worked together until the leather blazer was removed.

Once again, Castle shone the light on her arm. "That looks broken."

Her entire left hand and forearm were swollen, almost grotesquely, and patches of dark purple and green bruises stained her pale skin from finger tip to elbow.

I broke my arm when I was a kid, that didn't feel half as bad as this. My wrist is probably shattered."

"Looks like we probably have some surgery to look forward to. I'll be sure to bribe the nurses into letting us be roommates."

Kate couldn't help herself and actually smiled.

"So, other than your wrist and shoulder, anything else injured?"

"I've got fifty bucks that says my ass is sporting a fair sized bruise as well, but otherwise I think I'm OK."

The pair looked into each other's eyes, lost briefly in their own thoughts and fears.

"Now, lets get you taken care of." Kate said, breaking the moment. "You can use my jacket to elevate your leg, but we still need to tie it off and slow that bleeding.

Rick shrugged out his suit coat slowly, having to stop twice when dizzy spells attacked. Eventually he got out of his button down as well, ripping it into strips for bandages, a tourniquet, and a sling for Kate.

"What do you think happened?" Castle asked as he worked.

"I don't know. It sounded like an explosion. It's possible it was just in the elevator shaft, but I have a feeling... Did you hear the thundering after we fell? I think that at least part of the building has come down."

Rick tied off the final knot around his leg and then picked up the phone. After tinkering with it for a second, he dialed 911. The call never connected. He tried texting Espo and Ryan, but neither message could be sent. There was no internet service getting through either. "A lot of good this is doing us."

Kate yelled several times for help but there was never any response.

"I wish I could see what was on the other side of this door," she growled and kicked at the offending wall panel. The entire car swayed in response. Sparks rained down from the wires above.

"Careful, Kate. As much as I'm enjoying our current situation, I'm not exactly eager to see what happens if this elevator loses it's purchase.

"Yeah right. Besides, even though I think we fell far enough that we're near the first floor, if the explosion happened in the basement, there's no telling how far away the ground really is. But we have to try to get out somehow."

"How Kate? I can't walk or even stand, and you can't use either hand, it makes climbing or escaping almost impossible."

Determined to do something, Kate slid her back up the wall using her elbows for support, until she was standing. The car groaned and rocked, and the loud whine of creaking metal was almost deafening in the enclosed space.

Castle tipped the phone so he could see her.

Kate's head beaded with perspiration, and her face paled with excruciating pain as she tried to stretch her dislocated arm. "Hold it there so I can see the panel. I'm gonna try the alarm."

She practically launched her entire body toward the square of buttons, causing more rocking and sparks, but she didn't give up. Eventually she was able to reach the red knob, and through sheer will, pull it. But nothing happened. No bells, no alarm.

Kate used her elbow to push every button on the panel, but still nothing resulted outside of frustration and anger.

Ten to fifteen minutes passed while Kate tried everything she could. When her options and her body were both exhausted, she slid back around and down next to Rick.

"Kate, I'm sure we'll be rescued soon. I don't want you hurting yourself worse than you already are."

"I can't just sit here helpless."

"We aren't. We have the phone. We'll keep trying to get through to someone that way."

"And if we can't?"

Rick didn't have an answer for that, at least not one that needed to be spoken.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Day 3, chapter 3, as promised!**

**Thank you for all the continuing support and feedback. I'm absolutely thrilled to see people so invested in the story. **

**And don't you just love the cover art Teel made? I sent her an email with my rambling ideas and she totally nailed it!**

**Until tomorrow...**

**DeBo81**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tuesday, April 30

Gates' Office

**3:35 pm**

Captain Victoria Gates awoke with a start. Hot pain stabbed at her side and a thudding ache throbbed in her head. She felt disoriented and scared, unsure of exactly what had happened.

Something covered her face, paper and what she decided was probably some kind of insulation or sound proofing. It was light enough that she was able to clear it away, without much difficulty. Sunlight and blue sky peeked down at her from between some larger pieces of wreckage, but she could also see that the open air, which was marred by the shadow of smoke and dust, was still many feet above her.

For several dazed moments she just laid there, trying to free her hazy mind. Her memories seemed foggy, and as out of reach as the sky above her, but she wouldn't let the confusion control her. She knew she had to pull herself together, people needed her. But who?

Carefully, she continued to clear the wreckage off of herself as much as she could. Pieces of plaster, concrete, metal and wood lay strewn about in all sized lumps and jagged pieces. A heavy file cabinet pressed deep into her side, where she felt the sharpest pain. Using all her strength, she pushed the beastly piece of office furniture a few inches, finally freeing herself.

Slowly, she rolled to her knees and pushed herself up to standing. Her head swam and her body swayed. Her chest burned with even fiercer intensity, so she hugged her arms to her frame, trying to ease the fire inside. Her hand rested on her hip, but cupped a small object pinned there. When her vision cleared, she looked down and saw the leather and brass police badge. _Her_ police badge. It all started to come back to her in a rush. She's the captain of the 12th. She was in her office.. then everything began to shake and the floor fell out from below her feet.

Frantically she looked around, trying to figure out exactly where she was in the mess. Where were her people? Were they still trapped?

As she picked her way upward toward the open air, she called out names of people she knew had been close by before the collapse; detectives, clerks, even a suspect that Det. Karpowski had been questioning. No answer.

The closer she got to escape, the louder the outside noises became. Sirens, street noise, shouts, cries and walkie-talkies. When she reached the top of the pile she'd been under, she could see part of a wall still standing to her right. There were some broken windows left but otherwise not much else. A little farther up though, almost an entire story above her head, a picture hung between two empty window frames. She knew instinctively, that it was a picture of her family. That was where her office had once been located. Slowly she turned full circle looking for the rest of the floor, the bull pen, the interrogation room, the lounge, anything that looked familiar, but it was all gone.

"Ma'am!" a firefighter yelled. He approached her with great caution. "Stay right there. I'm coming to get you."

Soon another rescue worker in a neon vest and hard hat, joined him and reached out to take her arms.

"Ma'am are you injured?" the new man asked.

"I'm Victoria Gates, Captain here at the 12th. I have to find my people."

The firefighter took her hand when she started to sway. "Captain, you're injured. You need to be checked out. I promise that my boys and I will do everything we can to get your people out. But the best way to help them now, is to be one less person in the pile. Can you walk or do you want me to call for a stretcher?"

Victoria wanted to argue. She wanted to demand that she was fit to help. But between the pain in her side and the overwhelming destruction all around her, she knew that she was only a hindrance to any further search and rescue. "I uh, think I can walk."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

The 12th's Former Bullpen

**4:10 pm**

Kevin Ryan couldn't feel, couldn't move, couldn't think. He wasn't even sure if he was alive. Numbness of an intensity he'd never known before, weighed him down like a heavy blanket.

Every once in awhile he thought he heard something or someone calling to him, but when he tried to answer, nothing came out. Two or three times, he was even sure he heard music. Maybe heaven had XM radio.

Darkness surrounded him at all times so even when he thought his eyes were open, he wasn't sure. So he just closed them again and waited for sleep or death or eternity or whatever would come next. At least it wasn't painful or frightening.

"Ryan!"

The voice was closer this time, completely startling him out of his daze.

"Espo." It wasn't much more than a whispered slur, but at least it sounded louder in his own ears.

"Kev! Hang in there bro. I'm coming for you. Call me again. I can't see much so I need to hear you."

Ryan tried to take a deep breath to call out to his partner but began coughing instead. Searing, white hot pain ripped through his body, causing him to cry out before blacking out once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

The Crowded Street Outside Remy's

**4:20 pm**

Jenny didn't care if she was being rude, she pushed some people out of her way, and squeezed herself between others. She knew beyond a doubt that her husband was trapped in the building and she _had_to get to him. Her emotions danced between terror and determination, hope and despair, but no matter what her heart felt, she moved on.

She was getting closer to the front, with every passing minute. It was slow going, but progressive, so she didn't veer from her course. Eventually, she reached the lines of police tape and wooden barricades. She looked from left to right, searching for a way around, a way to sneak closer to the fallen building where half of her heart was waiting for her.

Police officers paced the front, talking with people, advising them to stay back. She'd never be able to talk her way past any of them.

Next she took inventory of the buildings lining the street. Maybe there would be an alternative route through one of them. To her left was a bank. Security would be high there. But to her right was Remy's Diner. She and Kevin had shared a meal there on more than one occasion, and she knew the layout fairly well. Right away she thought about the hallway where the restrooms were, there was a door that led to the alley that was occasionally left open. Perhaps if she headed that way, she could get on the site through the back alleys.

Again she began to move, this time toward her new goal. Again it was slow and frustrating, but at least this time she had a plan. Less than twenty yards out, Jenny scooted past a family, who were wedged against the barricade line. They looked familiar and she couldn't help but stare.

"Excuse me, my name is Jenny Ryan, and you seem familiar, do I know you?"

The older woman turned with curiosity. "You're Detective Ryan's wife right? I'm Martha Rogers, this is my granddaughter Alexis Castle, and my friend Jim Beckett."

"Castle and Beckett's family... Have you heard from them? Do you know if they're OK? Have you seen Kevin or Javi?"

"Not yet. But Dr. Parish is working triage and is keeping us updated. We hope they might be getting close though, because they just brought out Captain Gates and two others from Homicide. Lanie said that Gates told her that she believed that Kevin and Javier were in the bull pen and that Kate and Richard were headed toward the elevator when the explosion happened. So we are trusting that they must be near where the crews are clearing," Martha explained.

Relief, to a small degree, washed over Jenny. Knowing that Gates was near the others, and was out and talking, was a good sign. It was enough to let her breathe.

"Do they know what caused it? Was it some kind of freak accident or was the 12th targeted?"

Jim shook his head. "Haven't heard. And unless someone was to take blame, or if perhaps a utility company could detect some type of malfunction, they might not know for days. Something like this will lead to a long and in-depth investigation."

Jenny looked over at the diner and considered her options. She could try moving on and sneaking in further, or she could stay here, with friends, who happened to have an inside source, and wait with everyone else.

Alexis smiled softly at her, in a shy, yet comforting way.

"Do you guys mind if I wait here with you?"

"By all means, Darling." Martha cooed as she wrapped an arm around her frame. "No one should have to go through something like this alone."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Well with four out of eight chapters done, we're half way there. And the tension is still building!**

**So many have of you been kind enough to Review , Tweet, PM, etc.. but if you're enjoying this fic, I ask you to share this with your friends. If they'd like to read it all in one go, we should be complete by Castle Monday, so they ( and you) don't have long to wait!**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read, and for your continuing support.**

**I'll see you again tomorrow!**

**DeBo81**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tuesday, April 30

Triage Tent 1

**4:30 pm**

Another victim was slid onto the table behind Lanie. Quickly she switched her gloves and disposable paper gown while the paramedic gave her a brief rundown.

"Had to cut this one out. He was pinned under a crossbeam, and doesn't look good. His belly is crushed. I was able to find a shallow pulse on site, but he's lost a lot of blood. I don't have a name, but one of the boys said he's a homicide detective."

Lanie spun around to see the man on her table, instantly fearing the worst. The man's body was badly mangled, his clothes soaked in blood. She blinked twice before she recognized the poor soul.

"Detective Bruce Goldman," she told the medic as she began to work. "He's Detective Karpowski's partner. He told me just last week, he only had six more months until he retired."

The medic, who's badge listed him as N. Moore, stood quietly, ready to assist if needed. Lanie listened for a long time, searching for breath sounds or a heart beat, but finally closed her eyes and grabbed a sheet to place over the fallen cop. "Time of death," she paused to glance at her watch, "4:36 pm."

Mutually, the two standing over the body observed a moment of silence.

Eventually Lanie placed a hand over the man's shrouded chest, "We should get him moved so we have room to help someone else."

Together they lifted the backboard onto the waiting stretcher. "Dr. Parish, you mentioned that his partner was named Karpowski?"

"Yeah. She's going to be devastated."

"Karpowski? Caucasian female? 'Bout 5' 5? Brown, wavy hair?"

"Yeah, why?"

Moore dropped his gaze to his feet and shook his head. "Lacerated carotid artery. She bled out before we found her. She was only a foot or two away from Goldman here."

Lanie felt shaky and weak. So far, she knew of six people that had been rescued or removed from the area most likely to be the fifth floor, including the first two casualties. But still no signs of Javi, Kate, Ryan or Castle. She knew, maybe better than most, how crucial every passing minute could be, and prayed that they'd be found before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

Elevator

**5:40 pm**

Castle sat silently in the dark confines of the badly damaged elevator shaft. He was cold, weak, hungry and really had to pee. Kate sat just as quietly, and just as still. For the time being there was really nothing to say. They'd brainstormed escape options, but because of the nature and severity of their injuries, movement of any type was extremely limited. They'd tried small talk, but neither of their hearts were in it. Rick had tried some humor to ease the moment, but it fell flat, leaving them exactly where they were now. And for the moment, just being together was enough.

Every now and then his eyes would slide shut with almost coma-like heaviness, and when they did, he was momentarily free from the pain in his body and the anguish of the situation. Surreal dreams would cloak his reality with pleasant memories: father-daughter moments with Alexis, laughing, kissing and making love with Kate, hugging his mother, playing poker with his friends. All these memories morphed into realistic hallucinations, which acted like an anesthetic for his heart, mind and body.

But something would always startle him from this realm. Sometimes it was Kate speaking to him, trying to keep him conscious. Several times it was the terrifying sound of crumbling concrete falling or straining metal whining. Once, he must have moved and the instant body-searing pain woke him with a start.

This time he was blissfully enjoying dinner with Kate, Alexis and his mom. For a brief moment, they were safe, warm and a family. In his mind, he'd just cleared their diner plates and was about to serve dessert, when he felt something at his shoulder.

Slowly, in a groggy fog, Rick blinked his eyes opened and returned to their hellish predicament. A wave of pain rolled through him again, making it hard to focus on what woke him, but soon he could feel the slight shaking against his right bicep. It was subtle. It was silent. But he knew exactly what it was.

Rick stretched out his right hand, cautiously trying to reach Kate's leg without knocking either of her arms.

The moment he found her knee, he was met with a sniff.

"You want to talk?" he asked.

She gave no answer, but her entire body stiffened.

Castle could count on one hand, the number of times he'd seen Kate cry. She just wasn't a person who did that, who let themselves be vulnerable. With the possible exception of funerals, she thought that resorting to crying was a sign of giving up, succumbing to weakness. It was something Kate Beckett just did not do.

"It's OK. Let it out. I swear I won't tell anyone you're human and occasionally feel pain and fear.

"Shut up, Castle. I'm not crying."

"I don't recall saying that you were. I simply suggested that you not keep all of _this_ in."

He could feel her relax a little against him.

Time passed, he didn't know if it was seconds, minutes or hours, but time continued on. Her shoulders still vibrated against him. Occasional sniffles or a muffled sob tore through the empty void surrounding them. But they didn't speak or move. Castle kept his hand firmly on her knee though, giving her any strength he could.

"You're so calm," Kate finally whispered. "How can you be so strong right now?"

"Not really. I don't feel calm or strong, I'm more just... numb." Rick paused and weighed his words, wondering which was better at the moment, being honest or protecting her. Honesty won out. "I think I'm probably going into shock."

Her sharp intake of air, ripped a little piece of his heart out. Maybe he should have kept his concerns to himself.

"Most likely. You've lost a lot of blood, but you have to stay with me. I can't do this, _any_ of this, without you, Castle. I... I need you."

Rick's heart began to pound. It was probably the closest she'd ever come to telling him she loved him. "I'm not going anywhere, Kate. I swear."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

The 12th's Former Bullpen

**4:15pm**

Esposito made his way toward the occasional sounds of his partner. More often than not, if there was anything to follow, it was a moan or cough, (which were getting harder to hear now that the sounds of rescue machinery were growing louder) but at least it was a sign of life. After escaping from under the desk, he had to push obstacles and debris out of the way, dig through more and climb over others, only to move several feet away. Large slabs of concrete, which he knew were pieces of the former sixth floor flooring, made navigating the mess even harder. Eventually though, Javi cleared the worst of it and crawled into an improvised tunnel made by a wall that had been knocked over at an almost forty-five degree angle.

The minute he stuck his head in, the tight space amplified the rasp of Kevin's wheezing, allowing him to finally find his partner.

"Kev, man. I'm here. I'm gonna get you out."

He crawled through the almost complete darkness until his hand came down in warm, sticky pool. He wiped his hand on his shirt and then groped forward so that he could find Ryan, who he knew was the source of the blood. When he didn't answer right away, he patted Kevin's cheek. "Kevin Ryan, I know you can hear me, now wake up!"

"Javi?" Ryan whispered.

"Yeah man. It's me. Where are you hurt? Are you pinned? I can't see anything."

"Don't know. Can't feel much."

Espo ran his hands from Kevin's head, down his shoulders, across his chest and then over his belly. That was when he found the problem. Something large and jagged had impaled itself into Ryan's gut.

"Whaisit?"

Esposito swallowed deeply. He didn't want to scare his friend. "A piece of something got ya pretty good. If I can find your phone, I can check it out a little better.

Javi continued to pat his partner down and thankfully found the phone, but not anything else that seemed like a serious injury.

When he turned on the phone, the tight space was immediately flooded with almost blinding light. Espo cringed but Ryan moaned and covered his face with his arm.

It didn't take long for Javier's eyes to adjust, and he was soon able to see exactly how horrific the scene really was. Kevin was ghostly pale, and had an enormous bruise on his left cheek and upper lip, but even worse was his abdomen, where a large shard of their white board, complete with notes and a crime scene photo still on it, stood erect from his flesh and moved in and out with each shallow breath.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he didn't try to stop them. Instead, he double checked that his friend still had his eyes covered, while he stripped out of what remained of his shirt.

"Keep your eyes closed bro. It's bright. I don't want you to feel any worse. Just trust me to take care of you, and you'll be OK."

"Mmmmmhmmm."

Carefully, Javier packed his shirt around the laminated wood fragment and then looked around to assess the rest of the situation.

Right now, the shelter created by the fallen wall seemed stable enough. Though the only thing that he could tell was holding up said wall over them, was an oddly angled desk, which quite possibly could be the same one he'd been trapped in.

He touched the "call" icon on the phone and quickly dialed 911. There was an answer right away, but it was so garbled he couldn't make out what the dispatcher said.

"Can you hear me? My name is Det. Javier Esposito, badge number 7049. I'm in the 12th precinct. There's been an explosion and my partner and I are trapped. He's injured badly and needs assistance right away." Another garbled response followed. But he continued on, hoping that whoever was on the other line could hear him. "We were on the fifth floor near the back/center of the building, at the time of collapse. I repeat, my partner Kevin Ryan, badge number 42344, is injured and in need immediate attention. Please! Can you hear me!?"

The voice spoke again for a while but not even one word made sense through the static and cut outs. "I can't hear what you're saying. I'm going to hang up and try again."

Three more calls, one going out and two coming in, failed, before the phone died, leaving him exceptionally frustrated.

"Damn it!" he shouted. It felt good to scream. It felt like a slight pressure release on everything building up inside. He crawled closer to the entrance of the space, stuck his head out and yelled, "HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO! HELP! HELP US! WE NEED A MEDIC!"

For a good five minutes, he continued to yell to whomever might hear. But when he started to grow hoarse, he returned to Kevin's side.

"Javi, I need ya to do sumthin for me." Speaking seemed to drain Kevin's strength so Espo leaned in as close as possible.

"Anything Dude, whatcha need?"

"Need you to take care of my family, like you did for Ike."

"No. No. No. You're gonna take care of Jenny yourself. We're gonna get out of here and you're going to go home and live a good long life with her bro. Don't talk like that."

"Please. I need you to. She's pregnant man. I need you to watch out for her; for them."

Javier's eyes began to tear up again, so for the first time, he was glad the light from the phone was out. "Kev, listen to me. You are going to be the one watching out for them."

"I might not. I can't hang on much longer."

"Yes you can! For your wife and child, you can!"

A fit of painful, gurgling, coughing wracked the young cop's body. "Promise me."

Javier found the hand of his best friend. "I promise I won't let them or you down, if you promise me you won't give up."

A long silence stretched out before Kevin finally choked out the word, "Deal."

Esposito squeezed the other man's hand, and then took his badge from around his neck and placed it in Ryan's clammy hand.

"I gotta go get help, Dude. But you hold my badge and let it remind you of your promise to me and to Jenny and your child. I expect you to give it back when I return."

There was no answer, but he could feel Kevin's fingers tighten around the shield.

Without looking back, Javier scrambled out of the tight space and headed up over the rubble toward the now steady hum of machines.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Don't throw things! The story isn't over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tuesday, April 30

Outside Remy's Diner

**4:35 pm**

Martha couldn't help but keep an eye on Jenny Ryan. The young woman was ghostly pale, had flushed cheeks, rocked from foot to foot and wrapped herself tightly with her arms. She looked to be only a breath away from either vomiting or a panic attack.

Maternal instincts didn't always come naturally to Martha, as Richard would attest, but right now she felt the need to comfort or shield the petite blonde as much as she could.

While she debated how to handle the situation with the near-stranger, Jim, who flanked Mrs. Ryan's other side, made eye contact with her, glanced at Jenny and then looked back. He noticed too, and was equally concerned.

That was all it took. Martha Rogers was no shrinking violet, especially not when someone needed her.

The elder red-head of the group stepped closer and threw an arm around the new-comer. Jenny startled momentarily but relaxed again (or at least returned to her former level of tension) just as quickly. "Darling, you look very anxious or perhaps ill. I know this is a troubling time for you, for all of us, but I'd like to help. Is there anything I can do for you? Get you some water? Call someone?"

"Oh no, thank you though. I'll be OK."

"Perhaps you're hungry? Sometimes when I'm very stressed, I just need something full of calories to take the edge off."

Alexis turned in toward the conversation."Gram, where are you going to get Gin out here?"

"Oh shush, you. I was thinking more along the lines of chocolate, or juicy burger or a giant plate of mashed potatoes with gravy. Comfort food."

Jenny swayed and quickly raised her fingers to her lips, but her stomach growled loudly as well.

Alexis and Jim both reached out to help steady her if needed, but Martha's comforting arm was still snug around Jenny's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Martha froze and quickly appraised the woman next to her. A small smile, the first one in hours, crept upward over her face as recognition hit. Nausea and hunger? Pale and flushed? Light headed? Yes those could all be stress, but Martha_ knew_ it was more. She didn't even question the impropriety of her next move; curiosity was her guide.

Martha leaned down and whispered in the other woman's ear. "How far along are you?"

Jenny froze, stiffened, and looked around with round, nervous eyes. "I, um," she swallowed and then drew up her courage. "Well, since you asked, about eight and a half weeks."

Jim and Alexis shared a look as they picked up on the situation, but Martha was already squeezing Jenny tight. "Congratulations! But you poor thing, going through all this when you probably already feel so physically and emotionally overwhelmed."

"I'll be fine as soon as I can see Kevin."

"I know, but until then, let me take care of you."

"Really, I don't need..."

"But I do. I can't help my own son right now, and I need to do something. I'm going mad just standing out here with my fears and imagination. And I'm an actress, my imagination is likely much worse than reality at the moment. So please do this old woman a favor and let me dote on you."

Jenny looked at Alexis and Jim with questions in her eyes. Alexis shrugged. "Once she has it in her mind to do something, you probably won't be able to change it."

"See Dear, listen to my granddaughter. If anyone knows, it's her. So please, let's go sit down in this diner, get off our feet, and drown our sorrows in milkshakes. I know Jim and Alexis will notify us if there are any updates."

Jim nodded solemnly. "Definitely will."

With that settled for her, Jenny was swept away by the spirited thespian, and the remaining pair turned back toward the scene.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

Triage Tent 2

**4:10 pm**

"No! I absolutely refuse. You just said it yourself, I seemed to be in fair condition. I'm not leaving my people here to go sit in some crowded ER!"

"Captain," the young medic argued calmly. "Even if we ignore the fact that you probably have a couple broken ribs, you have a head injury. You need to go to the hospital and have it checked out. You do seem to be well right now, but without an MRI or CT, we can't know that for sure. I'm certain you have a concussion. That alone is grounds for an immediate ER visit. But you could have cracked your skull, there could be bleeding on the brain or pressure building up. Something like that could lead to vision or hearing loss, blood clots, stroke or worse. This is serious. Now with all do respect Ma'am, please lay back down and allow Sal and Nikko to load you into an ambulance."

"Sir," she answered coolly.

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Ma'am. That's what you may call my mother. You are to call me Sir or Captain. Is that understood?"

The man looked around at the others nearby, wondering if this was normal behavior for the 12th's Captain, or if this was a sign of further head trauma. "Yes Ma', uh, Sir. But that doesn't change the situation. You have a possible life-threatening injury and require further medical attention."

Victoria Gates glanced at the medic's name tag. "Mr. Wells, is this always how you comfort your patients?"

"No, Sir. But I'm not trying to comfort you. As anyone here can clearly see, you are a woman who appreciates directness. I'm simply telling you the truth."

"I like you Wells. I do. But let's get something straight, you're going to have to knock me out to get me to leave. Don't think I haven't heard the reports. Only twenty-three people have been removed from the wreckage so far and four of them didn't survive. Do you have any idea of how many people, _my people,_ are still in there? Even assuming that many escaped, there could be more than a hundred souls still in there and I'll tell you one thing right now, I'll be damned if I voluntarily leave before every single one of them is out."

"Sir, that could could take... days."

Gates looked toward the smoldering pile of rubble and softened. Sadness, pain and something else... perhaps memories, haunted her chocolate eyes. "I'm a life long New Yorker and a career cop, tell me something I don't know."

Wells nodded toward the men who had been waiting to transport the Captain, dismissing them. "Captain Gates, I'll have a chair and some water set up just outside the triage tent. It's close enough that you can keep your eyes on the rescue, but if you start to feel ill, I'm just a shout away. Will you promise me that you'll tell me if you start to experience any symptoms like vision issues, dizziness, nausea, intense pain, breathing difficulties, spitting up blood, or if you feel like you can't stay awake, that you'll call me?"

Victoria paused to think, not wanting to commit to something she wouldn't stick too. "Yes, Mr. Wells. I believe I can promise you that."

"Good, you sit here. I want you to take some Ibuprofen, eat a sandwich, and drink a bottle of water before I let you out of my sight."

Twenty-five minutes later, a beat cop walked with Gates to the folding chair and crate set up just outside of the giant white triage tent. "Here you go Captain. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Porter."

"You're welcome, Sir."

The young officer began to turn away, but Gates touched her elbow, stopping her.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Were you inside when it came down?"

Porter rocked back on her heels with a far off look in her green eyes. "Moments before, Sir. I was on the first floor, near booking. But as soon as the explosion sounded, Officer Hastings began evacuating the area. I'd say a dozen or so people got out a side exit before the building fell, thanks to her quick thinking."

"Ann Hastings?"

"Yes Sir."

"And she got out as well?"

Porter swallowed hard. "I'm not sure, Captain. I haven't seen her."

Silence filled the space between them. They were both aware of the unspoken fear that they shared.

"Thank you Porter."

The young cop walked away, with shoulders slumped, and Gates turned her attention to the mountain of rubble that had become her work home. She couldn't help but wonder how many other people hadn't been seen since the explosion. Familiar faces ran through her mind. She'd already seen many people who'd thankfully escaped, but many, many more were still missing.

She watched as fire fighters, paramedics, and men and women in hard hats and neon vests swarmed over and around the collapsed building. Hoses watered down the smoldering ruins, while large cranes and machinery carefully removed piece after piece of heavy debris. A thick layer of dust had settled over the entire area, and papers and brick littered the street like cookie crumbs on a plate.

Suddenly, shouts of people on the pile and nearby, grew louder than the hum of machinery. They found someone else, and from the frantic rush of stretchers and medics, they were alive.

Victoria stretched gingerly but couldn't see anything, so she carefully stood and slowly drew closer to the scene. A large crane had just hoisted a gigantic piece of concrete from the top, and rescuers headed to those trapped below. At first it looked like they were going to bring someone down, but then about half the people that she could see in that location, disappeared.

More than fifteen minutes passed but eventually the shouts began again. Aside from the obvious rescuers, there was someone being brought out on a stretcher, and someone else, a man who was shirtless and had a large bandage around his head, walking out on his own.

Gates squinted to see if she recognized the latest freed victims. The person being rushed onto the gurney was unrecognizable at that distance, but she definitely knew the one walking. Even injured and picking his way down thirty feet of rubble, the man had a certain swagger in his step. Javier Esposito. Which almost certainly meant the one being carried was his partner, Kevin Ryan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

Triage Tent 1

**4:50 pm**

Lanie Parish couldn't stop shaking. Her legs, her hands, everything trembled. Javi was alive! Everything she'd been holding in came out in a rush as he strode toward her. Dirt and blood covered almost every inch of his body, but his dazzling white smile appeared the moment he saw her.

Thankful that she wasn't treating anyone at the moment, she ran directly at him, arms open, and calling his name. When they finally met, he swung her round in a full circle and then kissed her with the passion a man has when he's been given a second chance at life.

"Javi, I thought I might never see you again!"

"Girl you know I wouldn't give up without a fight."

He dipped his head again and captured her trembling lips for another kiss. When they separated, Lanie immediately began examining him for injuries, starting with the scalp laceration under his makeshift bandage.

She asked him questions about how he felt, while probing his flesh and bones. And then lead him to the tent to clean and prep his wound.

"You're gonna need a dozen stitches at least. But the ER can do that for you."

"That's nothing compared to what Ryan's going to need."

"You've seen him? Where is he?"

"Loaded him straight into an ambulance. He's bad."

All the joy of the reunion was now gone. Javier was stoic and began to withdraw.

"Tell me Javi. Jenny is over at the barricades with Jim Beckett, Martha and Alexis. Tell me everything you know."

I haven't seen Castle and Beckett. They were in the elevator. God knows where they are now." Life seemed to drain from his eyes even as he spoke.

"And Kevin?"

"Belly wound. Impaled with a piece of the white board. He's lost a lot of blood. By the time they took him out, he uh, he wasn't conscious. They said they found a pulse but..." Tears started to form in the tough man's eyes. His lips trembled and he crumpled forward into her arms. Everything else he said was muffled by her shoulder, but Lanie was still able to make out what her boyfriend said. "The last time I saw him, his skin was ashen and his lips were blue. Dear God, he can't die. He can't!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: OK, OK, so I got Ryan and Espo out... I'd ask if you're happy now, but I think I know the answer to that. Ha. **

**Thank you sooooo much for all the continuing feedback and support. I'm loving how invested you guys seem to be in it. It absolutely thrills me from head to toes.**

**Just FYI, so far all the updates have been posted early in the morning. Tomorrow, don't worry if it's not til mid afternoon. Sunday mornings, getting the family up and out the door on time for church, doesn't allow for much time to go online and post things. So unless I'm up extra early for some unexpected reason, expect chapter 7 to show up 5-6 hours later than usual.**

**Alright, have a fantastic weekend, And I'll see you again tomorrow!**

**DeBo81**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because Sunday is going to be much fuller than I thought, Teel encouraged me to post tonight instead of trying to fit it in tomorrow. But I will still post chapter 8 (the final chapter) on Monday morning.**

Chapter 7

Tuesday, April 30

Barricade Front

**5:10 pm**

Jim continued to scan the area around the triage tents, hoping that perhaps his baby would step out. He knew that several people had recently been rescued. He saw the commotion. He heard the rumors. He prayed for a miracle.

Alexis Castle bounced on her toes next to him, bobbing her head to one side first, then craning another direction a second later; she was as anxious as he was.

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but every time he looked at her, he saw Katie at the same age, desperate and pained, and he felt just as much at a loss as he did fourteen years before.

A dark voice in the back of his head wished for a drink, told him he deserved it. It told him he needed it, so he could get a brief, numb respite from this terrifying situation. Jim told that voice to go to hell. The last thing he would do, no matter what happened today, would be to betray his daughter by turning back to liquor.

The whine of sirens pierced the air as one ambulance and then another, pulled out from behind the tents and moved down an alley heading to a hospital.

Mr. Beckett was so focused on the exit of the vehicles that he missed Dr. Parish's approach.

"Hey," Alexis greeted. "Any news?"

Lanie licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Still no sign of Kate or Castle. I'm sorry."

Jim and Alexis' shoulders dropped simultaneously.

"We just hoped..." Alexis began, as Jim said, "We heard they found more people from Homicide."

"They did," Lanie choked up but quickly swallowed it down. "They found Javi and Ryan. They're injured but alive, and now on the way to the hospital."

"Dr. Parish, Martha is with Mrs. Ryan in the diner. We need to get them!" he announced.

"I have to get back, but yes, please tell Jenny to get to Bellevue Hospital now!"

"She's going to ask about his injuries."

"Just tell her he's alive and getting the best care possible. And that's all you know."

He heard exactly what she said, and understood everything she didn't say. Things were not good.

"Thank you doctor. I'll make sure she gets there."

Alexis texted her Gram while Jim and Lanie were still talking, so she and Jenny met back up with them only a minute or two after the medical examiner returned to her duties.

Jim reached for Jenny's shoulder and began directing her back through the crowd.. "Come on Mrs. Ryan. They found your husband, he's alive and being taken to Bellevue. If we hurry, we can get you there in fifteen minutes too."

"Thank you Jim. But I can go on my own. You need to be here for when when they find your daughter."

"Alexis and Martha both have my number now and will call me when that happens. Right now, I bet you could use a friend to wait with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, April 30

Precinct Elevator

**11:35pm**

Kate dozed in and out of a heavy, unnatural sleep. But when the faint glow of the cell phone cut through the dark, she blinked herself half-awake and turned toward Rick who was pressed against her side.

"Get through yet?"

Castle replied but in a graveled voice, hoarse from hours of yelling for help. "No, and the battery is dying fast."

"What time is it?"

"Just after 11:30. It's been more than nine hours."

Thick silence filled the dark.

Kate felt herself nodding off again and didn't fight it. At least when she slept, the pain was bearable. Suddenly she noticed something. She sniffed a couple times. "Do you smell that?"

"The smoke? Yeah. I think that's what woke me up."

"How can you be casual about it Castle? If smoke is getting in and we can't get out..?" Becket didn't even finish the statement. Up until that very instant, she believed that they would certainly get out, they just had to keep their heads and stay calm. Now, though, there was another factor they had no control over. A factor that could easily beat them.

"I know."

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP! She shouted again, hoping that by now someone was close enough to hear. She kicked on the floor as Castle banged the walls, but there wasn't a response.

The smokey scent seemed more noticeable now. But she was aware that it could possibly be her panicked imagination. "Let's think. There's gotta be something we've missed."

"Well in your words, I'm open to stupid ideas."

The couple thought hard and even made some fleeting suggestions, but none were practical and ultimately lead to more heavy silence.

Eventually Rick flipped the phone on again. It was after midnight now, and if he wasn't mistaken, the small room now seemed to be slightly hazy, especially up by the remnants of the ceiling.

His hand trembled now, causing the dim light to bounce around the tight space. Apparently Kate had dozed off again because she didn't comment or stir from where she was slouched. Making a flash decision, he peeked over at her and then ran his thumb across the screen bringing up the video feature. He had to work fast though because he wasn't sure how long the battery would last.

"Mother and Alexis, if you're watching this... I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what happened today, but it's been almost ten hours since the elevator fell, in what we can only assume was an explosion. I just wanted to tell you both that Kate and I aren't suffering. We've been strong. But now, with smoke creeping in, no foreseeable way out and the battery on the phone almost gone, I had to say goodbye. I love you both very much. And trust me when I say we tried everything we could to get out, but..." Rick sniffed as tears began to gather in his eyes. "But, I guess it wasn't meant to be. Sorry, my eyes are watering; must be from the smoke. Um, yeah Mother, take care of Alexis like you've always taken care of me. I know I've always given you a hard time, but you've been both father and mother to me my entire life, and you'd done the job admirably.

Alexis, baby, this isn't the way I saw life unfolding. I feel like I'm being robbed of the opportunity to see you finish growing into the remarkable woman you've become. I had hoped to cheer at your graduation and walk you down the aisle and hold those beautiful grand babies I knew you'd give me. No matter what happens here today, know that I'll be with you still on those important days too, in your heart and mind, and smiling down from wherever I am. Please be strong, honey. Don't sacrifice the life you've been given for the ones that are already gone. I should go now, but I want you to know without a doubt that I love you both very, very much."

The battery still had power when he turned it off, but Rick felt the tears ready to start in earnest. His shoulders shook as the droplets raced down his face.

Kate silently reached her swollen, shattered hand to his thigh. "You said goodbye."

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Are you giving up?"

"Never. I just didn't want to lose the opportunity. If Lady Luck starts shining on us soon, they'll never know about it."

"Rick?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"You're a good man, a wonderful son, and an amazing father."

Instead of taking the compliment seriously, Rick chucked. "So world's best boyfriend doesn't make the list huh?"

Kate sighed lightly, "I thought if I gave you too many compliments, your head might swell, and we only have limited space in here."

"Good thinking."

Several minutes of quiet passed between them, but when Kate spoke again her voice wavered. "Was there still battery left?"

"Yes."

"I can't hold the phone or push the buttons, but I'd like to leave a message for my dad."

Before she'd even finished speaking he had the phone on and set up for her. "Whenever you're ready."

Kate took a deep breath and nodded.

"Uh, hi Dad. I can't talk long but I just wanted to take a minute to say good bye. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, but please stay strong. On those days when everything seems dark and lonely, know that your friends and family are still by your side, and... and that I'm with mom. And we're both watching out for you. I'm sorry for leaving you, Dad. You don't deserve to go through this kinda loss again. But never forget that I have always, and will always, love you."

The very second that the last words left her lips the phone shut down, completely spent of power, plunging them back into darkness. It was Kate's turn to cry now and she was thankful that she could hide in the cloak of darkness while letting it all out.

Rick carefully wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her as snuggly as he could, to him. Their foreheads met and their tears mingled as their shared fears and pains were released.

By the time they were cried out, the smoke had definitely thickened, and began to burn their raw throats and eyes.

Kate turned her face as far into Rick's neck and shoulder as possible, seeking the comfort she always found there.

"You know Castle, I'd just started getting used to the idea of us maybe growing old together."

"Ha! Can you picture us making trouble in a retirement home?"

His humor was exactly what she needed. He always knew what she needed. "You're so old, you'd be there long before me!"

"Nah. I'm young at heart and you're an old soul. We'd probably get there at the same time."

"Did you just call me old?"

"I didn't, but I'm still in trouble aren't I?"

"I think I can forgive you... this time."

Kate began to cough from the thickening air. Rick rubbed her back trying to calm her but it lasted for quite a while. When she was done, she melted back against him.

"Kate."

"Yeah?"

"I know we've been in bad situations like this before, but I don't know how many times we're going to keep beating the odds. I just want to thank you for letting me into your life. These least five years have been the best of my life, and this last year especially."

"Don't do this Castle. Don't tell me goodbye. Not yet. We're down, not out. You're right we have beat the odds before, but there's no reason we can't do it again. That's what great love stories are all about, right?

"Right, but I just can't take the chance..."

"Stop. I will not say goodbye to you. And I can't let you tell me goodbye either."

"Fine, no goodbyes. But I need you to know I love you. You know that right, Kate?"

After a slight pause she nodded. "Always, and forever."

"Always and forever."

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"I know I haven't had the courage to say it, but, you know I love you too, right?"

His shoulder stiffened below her cheek.

"Yes, Kate, I know that, but it's still music to my ears."

Another fit of coughing wracked her thin frame. Rick tugged them both down closer to the floor, hoping to find cleaner air, but there wasn't really anywhere to hide. They were both wheezing now, and their eyes watered even without them crying.

"I'm getting dizzy," he whispered.

"Me too, and light headed."

"Try to breath evenly and stay calm."

"Mmmmmhmmm," she moaned.

"Love you."

"Always."

Several uncounted minutes ticked by as their worlds began to fade. When Kate felt the cloud of unconsciousness weighing on her, she pressed her ear farther to his chest, concentrating on the steady rhythm of his heart. It was the last sound she heard before fading into peaceful rest.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: Now I know most of you are probably ready to shake me... but look at it this way, if I were Marlowe... you'd have to wait three months to see how this is resolved, not just til Monday morning. So be thankful for small miracles I guess... right?**

**As always, thank you soooo much to each of you for being your wonderful, fabulous selves, and reading and reviewing so faithfully. It's been a joy to write for you!**

**Until Castle Monday,**

**DeBo81**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday, May 10

The Ryans' Apartment

**12:45 pm**

"Coming!" Jenny Ryan called toward the front door, after the second knock.

Before unlocking the dead bolt, she peeked through the peep hole and then sighed. "Didn't you get my text?", she greeted Lanie and Esposito as the door swung open.

"Yes, but we came anyway." Javier, who wore his dress uniform, removed his hat and stepped into the apartment allowing enough room for his girlfriend to follow.

"I just don't think I can go. Everything is still so... raw."

Lanie, who was wearing a dark navy dress, wrapped an arm around her friend's narrow shoulders. "I know Honey, it's hard on all of us. It's only been ten days. But he wants you there. This memorial service is important. You know he'd be there if he could."

"I know. I'm just so emotional right now. I can't seem to stop crying whenever I think about all of it."

Espo, who could be so gruff sometimes, softened. "Jenny, that's OK. Trust me, I've been to funerals almost every day for a week. You won't be alone. It's part of the grieving we're all doing. Now come on, go get dressed. We'll go, and if you want to leave after we're there, I'll bring you home."

"You don't have to do that Javi. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I made a promise."

Jenny seemed to relax as she looked from Javi to Lanie and back again. "You're a good friend."

"I know I am. So after the ceremony, let's head to the hospital and remind your husband of that. I haven't talked to him since yesterday morning, and I'm thinking he's due for me to go yank his chain again."

Jenny nodded and headed toward her room. "I was there all morning Javi, and all he talks about is how you saved his life. We'll never be able to thank you enough. I'm a wreck cuz I can't stop thinking about how close I came to losing him. I don't know what I'd be like if I actually had."

"I'd do anything for Kev, you know that. But if you do want to thank me, and you haven't picked a baby name... "Javier Ryan" has a certain ring to it."

Lanie rolled her eyes but outright laughed when he tagged on, "Or Javianna, if it's a girl."

By now Jenny was almost in her room, but called back, "Um, yeah. We love you dearly, but don't hold your breath!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday, May 10

Bellevue Hospital

**1:00 pm**

The IV pump bubbled and clicked, the heart monitor beeped its steady rhythm, and gentle snoring hummed from under the starched white sheet covering the lump on the bed. That is, until the plastic food tray being plopped onto the portable table startled the patient awake.

"So sorry, Sir. I not mean to wake you," the old, accented woman from food service cooed. "Your lunch is here."

The handsome man rubbed sleep from his blue eyes. "It's OK, thanks."

The tiny lady scurried from the room with a nod and a smile, leaving the man alone with his meal. The scent of the food had him wrinkling his nose, but either due to curiosity or extreme hunger, he bravely lifted the lid. A slice of dried out bread, a cup of yellow, sugar-free jello, canned peaches and overcooked broccoli surrounded a gray slab of meat, that was most likely being passed off as a pork chop.

He wanted to cover the entire thing back up, but his stomach growled with such intensity, that he grabbed the spoon and jello and decided to make the best of it.

By the forth bite of gelatin, which tasted like lemon floor cleaner, a rapid knock sounded at the door and was followed by the familiar staccato of stilettos on tile. His savior had arrived!

Kate Beckett, who had a large bag of takeout in her good hand, awkwardly pulled back the curtain with her casted arm, which was still in a sling.

"Kate is that food for me?"

"Some of it is."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Castle laughed as he packed up the hospital fare.

"Cuz I bring you Remy's? And here I though it was because of my talents with ice cubes."

Rick groaned. "Beckett. I thought we agreed to no more teasing until I can get home and return the favor."

"I know, but it's just so easy." Kate bent down to plant a kiss on Rick's lips, but he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her there for a much deeper embrace.

As soon as the kiss ended, she wiped her mouth. "Good lord, Castle what have you been eating? Lemon Pledge?"

"No, hospital jello. Want some."

"Not unless I'm worried about dust build up on my mouth. Gross."

Castle reached for the red and white striped paper sack. "Then lets hurry and eat the good stuff before it gets cold. What did ya bring me?"

"Pot roast sandwich on a pretzel roll, onion rings and a chocolate caramel shake."

"Mmmmmm. You do care!"

"Of course I do. Aaaaaaaaaaand I spoke to your nurse. After we're done, she's gonna come get you set up in a wheelchair and we can go for a walk."

"Thank you." Rick caught Kate's attention and held her in a stare, but the heat built so quickly Kate eventually had to look away, slightly flushed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday, May 10

Bellevue Hospital ICU

**1:15 pm**

A middle aged nurse in starched pink scrubs, stood at the room's computer, charting. "Well your fever's down and your white count is where we want it. Looks like you're finally beating the infection, Detective."

"Thank God. I can't wait to eat real food again."

"I know, but trust me when I say, if you ate while your gut was all torn up and infected like it was, you would have been in so much pain you would have begged us to leave these tubes in forever so you'd never have to eat again."

"Yeah, I guess," Kevin sighed and turned his head to look out the window. The city was bright and sunny today; the sky, a crisp, spring blue. It didn't do much for his attitude though. "Say, Carla, I heard that down on the general floor, they were going to set up a lounge for patients from the 12th, so they could watch the memorial service. Any chance I can get down there and see it too? I lost friends and coworkers. I've already missed funerals and now I can't be at the memorial service. It would mean a lot."

The brunette closed the computer terminal and turned toward her patient. "I know it would. But you're in ICU for a very good reason. You're just beginning to rebound from a nasty infection, and you haven't been out of bed since you were pulled out of the building. I wish I could tell you it's possible, but it just isn't. I'm sorry."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"I can get the TV set up in here so you can still watch it."

"I've got it. Thanks anyway."

The tall woman turned toward the door, "Need anything else?"

"No."

"Well you know how to reach me if you do."

Kevin turned on the TV and flipped through every channel. So far, none of the coverage had started yet, but the ceremony didn't actually start until two. At 2:32, the same time of day as the explosion, there would be a moment of silence. Following that, the names of the victims who died would be read, which last he heard had reached seventeen, only two days earlier when one of the precinct's maintenance men passed away in the hospital from his injuries.

His abdomen throbbed despite the bevy of pain medications pumping through him. When he tried to sleep it annoyed him, but right now it was a reminder that he was still alive, even though he shouldn't be.

So many people gone. So many lives cut short.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

An older gentleman with hunched shoulders and wearing a dark suit shuffled in. When he reached the end of the bed and straitened up, his white clerical collar began the introductions he hadn't yet spoken.

"Detective Kevin Ryan, I'm Father Patrick Seaver. How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm... surviving."

"Well that's a good start, I'd say. I know you've already talked with my friend Father Francis the last couple days, but he's away for his niece's wedding this weekend, so I thought I'd stop in and see if you needed anything or if you'd like to pray together."

Ryan swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm sorry Father, but I don't think I can yet."

"At least you're honest. And God understand your pains, even when you don't. He knows your heart and mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Perhaps with time. Rest assured though Son, you and the many others involved with the collapse are in many people's prayers today, including mine." The elderly clergy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Kevin. "If you need anything, day or night, just call."

"Thank you, Father."

Another knock sounded at the door. The priest smiled, and shuffled toward the entrance. "Looks like you have company, Son, but remember, you can call me anytime."

The older man left before the new arrival entered. At first Kevin couldn't see who was coming in, but a foot, then a leg in a cast, appeared as Rick Castle wheeled himself in.

"Castle!" Ryan laughed.

"And Beckett too", she announced as her head peeked around the corner.

"Oh my god, what a sight for sore eyes. How are you guys doing?"

By now Castle's wheelchair was parked so that he could see both Ryan in bed, and Kate who'd sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I'd love to get out of here, but I had to have another surgery yesterday to repair this leg now that it's not infected anymore. I might get to leave tomorrow, but it'll be months before I'm done with all the treatments and physical therapy. But in the big scheme of things, not so bad, huh?"

"No, not so bad. How bout you, Beckett? Jenny said your wrist was in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah, I shattered two bones in my wrist and fractured three others in my hand and lower arm. Thank God it was my left hand, so I should still be able to use my piece and stuff when I get back. Right now it doesn't seam as if there's any permanent nerve damage and that was their biggest concern."

"You're in street clothes, so I assume you've been released?"

"Yes, I was only stuck here two days for the smoke inhalation and surgical recovery. I definitely got off easier than you guys."

Ryan nodded. "Jenn mentioned that you'd stopped by a couple times but that I was always asleep."

"It's good to see those blue eyes open again. You gave us all a hell of a scare."

"I didn't think I'd make it out of there. If Javi hadn't found me when he did..." He let the words hang in the air. They didn't need to be said. Everyone there understood all too well.

Castle nodded. "I know what you mean. We, uh, we said our goodbyes too." Rick glanced at Kate, and for a second they were back in the elevator under tons of building remains. Her lip trembled so she bit it and looked away, letting Castle resume his conversation with Ryan. "If it hadn't been for that smoke that got trapped in the elevator shaft, we probably would have been fine til rescue arrived. That's what got us. They think we were unconscious for a while before they finally got through, but somehow the smoke didn't win."

Kevin glanced back and forth between his friends, who both still had bruises and cuts that were visible. "How? I mean, I'm so relieved, but was it going unconscious that saved you?"

Kate shifted her arm in it's sling. "Gates said that they think what happened, was that sometime, probably not long after we were overcome, they removed the debris from over the shaft allowing the toxic air to escape even before they could get to us, and that's what saved us. I don't remember much but it was sometime around dawn when they pulled us out. I remember being loaded into the ambulance and the rising sun was just hitting the buildings."

"Yeah," Castle nodded. "I remember that too, It was too bright to open my eyes after all the time in that dark hole."

"Wow. Well I'm happy you made it. I'm soooo happy.."

The couple shared an emotionally laced smile. "We are too. It's a miracle our whole team got out."

The three silently fell into their respective thoughts. People they worked beside every day for years, were now gone. It really was a miracle that their team was still in-tact.

Castle sobered. "It'll never be the same."

Ryan looked away so that his friends wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spring up. When he did, he noticed that the TV was now beginning its coverage of the memorial. "Guys, it's time for the service. You mind sticking around and watching with me?"

Castle turned his chair so that he could see, and Kate reached out her hand to the man she considered a brother. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday, May 10

Central Park Memorial For The 12th

**1:50 pm**

Jim Beckett stood until Martha took her seat and then joined her. Since Rick and Kate couldn't be there, they would be representing them instead.

He leaned in toward her and dropped his voice for her ears only. "You know Martha, I'm not going to lie. This is the second time we've been to something like this together, and I can only hope it's the last."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Jim. Ya know, when Richard started following Kate, I was amused. When I realized how much danger they were in every day, I grew concerned. Now that I've seen them cheat death so many times, there are some nights, I go to bed terrified that I may never see them again."

"You're preaching to the choir, my friend."

"But you know what? This event, as tragic and as horrifying as it is, reminded me of something. This explosion wasn't directed at them. It wasn't some crazy criminal with a vendetta. It wasn't even them putting their lives on the line for others. It was a freak gas line accident. It could have happened anytime, anywhere. You can't always control life, even if you're being careful or living safely. Of course I hope I'm gone, long, long before my son, but until our final days come, we need to simply live our lives to the fullest."

Jim nodded and adjusted his sunglasses. "We have good kids. I couldn't do what they do every day."

Martha shook her head. "Me either."

"At least they have each other through it all."

"Sometimes I think they keep each other going when they shouldn't be able to anymore."

"Oh, I don't just think that. I'm sure of it. The day my wife was killed, part of Katie was too. The light of life went out of her eyes and stayed hidden for so long, I stopped looking for it. But then the first time she told me about the irritating writer who was shadowing her, I saw that spark return, and it's grown over the last years. It's wonderful to finally see her truly live again."

Martha, was going to add something, but the music which had been playing softly, faded and a hush fell over the crowd. She pulled back from her friend and sat up straighter in time to see the mayor approach the podium. She may spend more time than she cared to admit, worrying that Rick's life would end soon, but she had to agree with Jim, at least he was embracing the life he had.

"Friends, family and members of the 12th Precinct, I welcome you today with open arms and a heavy heart..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday, May 10

Alexis' Dorm Room

**2:15 pm**

Alexis raced back from class, into her building, down the hall and into her room. Quickly she tossed her jacket and bag onto the chair, sat on her bed, and turned on the TV. All the local news stations were covering the memorial, so it wasn't hard to find what she was looking for.

The camera panned over the large crowd gathered in the park. She knew that people directly affiliated with the 12th, like her Gram and Jim, were seated in white chairs in the center of the screen, while the public stood around the perimeter in droves. The stage up front, hosted officials, speakers and honored guests, while a choir on risers flanked one side and a small orchestra flanked the other. Behind the stage, were three flag poles holding the city, state and national flags, all of which were at half mast. And in front of the stage, facing the crowd, were large photos of all those who'd died.

A handsome man, that the bottom of her screen identified as Paul Whittaker, fiance' of fallen officer, Ann Hastings, addressed the crowd eloquently, with words of remembrance and respect, honoring every soul living and dead who was part of that day. From those who lost their lives, to the ones who risked theirs to rescue others. The man with the light brown beard let his voice carry over the crowd, blanketing them in a soothing comfort that he seemed to radiate, despite his own obviously painful loss.

Alexis bit her lip as she watched, taking it all in. She wished there had been more that she could have done that day. She wished there was something she could do now. She had wanted to be there now, but she'd already missed so much class time, first at the site and then at the hospital, that she was on the verge of having to repeat several of them. So Gram and her father convinced her it was OK not to be there today as well. But having their blessing didn't make her feel any better.

Out of the corner of her eye, her messenger bag caught her attention. She'd just come from her English class, where the assignment for the final exam had been to pick a person, an event, a random day, or something that may have been overlooked or forgotten, and immortalize them on paper. Her eyes refocused on the screen as the crowd respectfully applauded Mr. Whittaker. This whole event had received a lot of press. Would it ever be forgotten? But her mind drifted to other events that had shook the country, events that in all honesty were much more horrific and mind numbing than even this, hurricanes, earthquakes, school shootings, 9-11. She could remember the events themselves. She could remember the fear, the anger, the hurt, the pain. But for the love of her, she couldn't remember a single name of a victim or hero alike. Was she so self absorbed that people she at one point swore she'd never forget, were now hard to recall at all?

Captain Gates approached the microphone next and called for a moment of silence, then, after two whole minutes, began slowly reading each name in her clear strong voice.

"Officer Alonzo "Big Al" Barnes,

Mrs. Erika L. Evans,

Officer Cruz Fenton,

Det. Bruce D. Goldman,

Sgt. Marvin "Chops" Hanover,

Officer Ann M. Hastings,

Det. Roselyn G. Karpowski,

Lt. Jocelynn E. Lawrence,

Officer Roberto J. Ortiz III,

Mr. Constantine R. Palozzi,

Sgt. Gregory S. Quarterman,

Officer Lawrence Tyrone "L.T." Scott,

Mr. Gabe J. Stein,

Mr. Howard M. VanLeer,

Officer Adesh Verma,

Miss Gretchen A. Xu,

and Sgt. Nadine Zwicker."

With each name being read, the picture of the person named, came on screen and sobs of loved ones could be heard from the audience. Alexis quickly scribbled down each name, while letting tears roll down her cheeks. Although she didn't personally know any of these people, she recognized about half, from the times she'd visited the 12th and interned with Dr. Parish.

Yes, Alexis was certain now, she knew what she would do. She was going to immortalized the people of the 12th. So that at least to her, they would never be forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday, May 10

Speaker's Podium At The Memorial

**2:35 pm**

As she read the final name on the list, her voice finally cracked. And tears finally spilled. Yes, even "Iron Gates" had a softer side that she wasn't afraid to show.

Victoria looked out at the sea of people, her friends, co-workers, employees and their loved ones. Together, they were a large hodgepodge family, connected by the bloodline of the 12th. Today they mourned as a family, remembered as a family, supported as a family, and comforted as a family. She was blessed to call this family hers.

Gates took a steadying breath, and continued on, "We of the 12th are more than a branch of the NYPD. We are more than a group of co-workers. We _are_ a family. And today our family hurts as one, because we are broken.

But... time will pass. Wounds will heal. Our precinct will rebuild and rise like a phoenix from the ashes. These seventeen family members will always be a part of us though, in our hearts and in our minds. We will carry on their missions, and their callings to protect the people of New York as they did. From clerk to detective, from maintenance to desk sergeant, from beat cop to undercover officer, every role we take on as we move forward will be in their honor. Their presence will always be missed, but I promise you today, they shall live on as a part of the 12th, forever."

The End

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/N: A month or so ago, Teel, CK and I were chatting about how Marlowe and company could handle this season's finale in a way that was bigger and more emotional than we've seen so far. Which led to some theory building and me saying something like, "He could blow up the 12th with everyone in it and leave us wondering if any of the cast survives". Of course I was chided immediately, cuz if he did do something like that, the most likely deaths would be that of the fans. And I jokingly answered, well if it freaks you out so much, I should make it a fic. I wasn't serious when I said that, but it never left the back of my head.**

**Over the next weeks, I spent a lot of time alone with my thoughts. (My mom is fighting cancer, so while driving back and forth to treatments, waiting for surgeries, tests and procedures, etc... I've had a lot of quiet time to keep my mind on other things.) And this story line kept building and building in my mind, until it got to the point that while I was sitting in an out patient surgical waiting room watching my dad pace, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew right then what it felt like waiting nervously for a loved one who I couldn't help. So I grabbed my phone, and section by section, typed out the first chapter, emailing myself the entire thing, a few paragraphs at a time. The next day or so I ended up with some more unexpected quiet time and poured out almost every chapter but the final one. I sent them to my betas who both encouraged and threatened me, which was the final boost I needed to bring the story full circle. And now after a week or so of editing, I was able to give it to you.**

**I think most of you enjoyed it, and I'm soooooo glad. In a way it's been my own odd little therapy, written during times of anxiety, exhaustion and sinus headaches. This week begins another round of her chemo for mom, so on those days when I just need to be able to plaster a smile on my face and be strong for her and my dad, even when I don't feel like it, I'll go back and read your kind reviews. They'll have me grinning like and idiot for sure, and a lot of times, that's all we need... a little sunshine during the storm, ya know?**

**Anyway, I've thanked you guys and Teel and CK all along, but I want to assure you, I've truly meant it. The Castle fandom is so wonderful because of people like you. So again, THANK YOU!**

**With this final chapter, I wish you all well, but I will not say goodbye.**

**Instead...**

**Until next time my friends!**

**Have a fantastic Castle Monday!**

**Debo81**


End file.
